A Personal Emergency Response System (PERS) enables an elderly person, handicapped person, or other person at elevated risk of accident or incapacitating medical emergency to summon help. As such systems are typically on a subscriber basis, i.e. the at-risk person subscribes to the PERS service (either on a paid basis, or with the subscription provided by a healthcare provider, governmental agency, or other sponsor). The PERS typically includes a personal help button (PHB) worn as a necklace-born pendant, or on a bracelet, or the like. By pressing the call button of the PHB, a speakerphone console in the residence is activated, by which the subscriber is placed into telephonic contact with a PERS agent. In another embodiment, a speaker is built into the PHB which communicates via a cellular connection or the like. The agent speaks with the subscriber and takes appropriate action such as talking the subscriber through the problem, summoning emergency medical service (EMS), or alerting a neighbor or other authorized person to check on the subscriber.
The PERS approach relies upon the subscriber actually wearing the PHB. Failure to comply with the instruction to wear the PHB can arise intentionally, for example if the subscriber finds wearing the PHB to be inconvenient, or accidentally due to forgetting to put the PHB on. Accidental failure to wear the PHB can be particularly likely in the case of a subscriber with a mental or psychological condition that tends to lead to forgetfulness.
The following discloses a new and improved systems and methods that address the above referenced issues, and others.